


Mr. Lester

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He’s tall, sweet, great with kids, and he can sing. What’s better than that?’ Dan’s son is in choir, and his teacher is a lot more than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Lester

Dan runs his hands through James hair once more, before standing up from his kneeling position. It was his son’s first choir recital, and he hadn’t stopped talking about it all week. James looked up at Dan, his brown eyes peaking through the tuft of wavy brown hair. His school uniform that Dan had nearly burned himself ironing was looking looking lovely on him, the shade of green complementing the eight year old’s eyes. The young boy stood in the kitchen of their home, awaiting the moment that his father would announce that it was time to leave.   
“Do you think we’ll win?” James says, his small hands gripping his backpack, shuffling his newly polished shoes.   
“I’m sure you will, and even if you don’t, I’ll still be the proudest Dad in the world” Dan replies, before grabbing his keys from the table and ushering James out to the garage. He opens the door to their car for the boy, as his arms weren’t long enough (yet) to reach the handle. Jumping in the back, James buckles his seatbelt and puts his bag next to him.   
Dan starts the car and pulls out of the garage, letting James close the door with the remote, as that’s ‘his favourite part of going places’. The journey is quiet but nice, with only the shuffling of James’ feet against the back of Dan’s seat, and the radio playing softly. Soon enough, Dan pipes up, asking James a question.   
“So, is Mr. Lester excited for the recital?”   
Mr. Lester, or ‘Phil’ as James and the students call him, is James’ choir teacher. All of the Mothers in James’ class gossip and giggle about him as if they were teenage girls. ‘Oh, did you see how good Phil looked in that sweater the other day? Didn’t it make his arms look incredible?’ they’d say, fawning as he walked past, him smiling sweetly at them, oblivious to their bawdy comments. Dan would be lying if he said that he didn’t think of him that way as well, at times.   
The man had been quite kind to James and his Father, reassuring James that it was ‘perfectly fine to be the only boy in choir’ as Phil had been in the same situation when he was James’ age. His amiable aura made him easily approachable, and it was quite endearing to see a twenty eight year old, 6’3 man jumping around, acting like a fool with a bunch of eight year olds. But Dan was sure that the charismatic man was in a relationship, maybe even married. How could someone so charming not be in a relationship?  
James promptly replied, saying that Phil had been preparing for the event all week, and bringing sweets in for the hardworking children in the choir. The man certainly did sound as if he liked his job.   
They pulled into the event’s parking lot, and parked, Dan taking the keys out of the ignition. He turns his neck 45 degrees to look into the back seat at James who was looking out the window, waiting patiently.   
“You ready to go, kiddo?” Dan says, smiling at the boy, who nods his head. The two get out of the car, and Dan kneels down to strap James’ backpack around his waist. They both look at each other before Dan sticks out his hand, waiting for James to hit it. He boy giggles and brings his tiny hand to Dan’s larger one, and hits it, smiling widely.   
The two walk hand and hand into the hall, looking for James’ group. The hall is filled with chairs, and a small table for the judges to sit at in front of the stage. Suddenly they hear their names being called, by none other than Mr. Phil Lester.   
“Mr. Howell! James! Over here!” Dan turns around to see Phil sitting about 10 metres away from them, waving his hands as the students in James’ group fiddle with his hair. James lets go of Dan’s hand and starts to run towards him.   
“Phil!” James yells, running up to the teacher to give him a high five. Phil smiles and asks him how he his. The boy grins and tells him all about his day, Phil nodding enthusiastically through it all, as if it's the most interesting thing he’s heard all day. Dan walks over just as the students all run to another part of the room, starting a new match of hide-and-go-seek. Phil stands up, straightening out the dark blue sweater he was wearing.  
“Hi! I’m Phil, James’ choir teacher- you probably already knew that, I send home so many notes that you’re probably sick of seeing my name!” The man babbles, grinning bashfully as he brings a hand up to push his glasses further up his nose. Dan shakes his head at Phil’s comment, saying that he doesn’t mind the amount of notes, as long as James is doing something that he loves.   
“He really is a great student, your son. He’s enthusiastic, and he never lets the fact that he’s the only male student get in his way of enjoying choir, it's quite admirable.” Phil continues to compliment James as if he were his own blood.   
The man is wearing thin, black glasses that frame his light blue eyes. He runs his hands through his dyed black hair, and Dan can’t help but wonder what the natural colour is. The question is quickly answered, as his eyes revert to Phil’s eyebrows. Strawberry blonde. Dan smiles, imagining the man having blonde hair. He’s snapped out of his daydreaming as one of the kids starts to laugh, running up to Phil to hand him something.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, doesn’t it get tiring? Being around kids all day, I mean. They’re so full of energy!” Dan questions, his eyes focused on Phil exquisite cheekbones. Okay, maybe he did have a bit of a thing for Phil, so what? It’s not like he would ever find out…   
“It does get tiring at times, but that when I have to remember exactly why I wanted to become a teacher in the first place. It’s all because I love the kids, seeing them so happy and full of joy is the sole reason I do what I do.”   
Dan smiles as he sees the man explaining his passion for singing and performing. Dan, too, shared the same love for the stage, but kind of pushed it down as he became older, his career as a Lawyer, as well as being a full time single parent keeps him quite busy.   
“Not to pry, but you seem to be quite involved with James? Not to be heteronormative, but it’s usually the Mother who tends to pick their children up from school and such, yet I’ve only seen you.” Phil says as he rubs the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side, smiling kindly. ‘He’s like a fucking anime character’ Dan thinks, shaking his head at Phil’s loveable qualities.   
“James’ Mother passed away when he was two.” Dan says as he watches Phil’s face fall, his cheerful smile turning into a shock-filled stare.   
“Oh-oh my goodness- I didn’t know-please don’t feel as if you have to continue I really was pryi-”   
“Phil, it's no big deal, please don’t worry. It happened more than six years ago, and she was sick for a very long time. It hasn’t really affected James that much, plus he was too young to even know her.” Dan explains, trying to reassure the uncomfortable man that he really didn’t do anything wrong. Dan had gotten many questions about it over the past six years, wondering why he was such an involved Father, especially with the type of job that he had.   
He’s lucky that James is so independant, the boy getting himself to the bus every morning so his Father could get to work on time. Dan doesn’t think that he’s had a proper night’s sleep since James was born. Always up making lunches, washing uniforms or doing research for a case at work. Not that he minded that much. It’s not like his goal in life was to be in a relationship. Sure, he’s had a few flings here and there, enough to satisfy him.   
He remembers one night, especially. The first person he’d slept with since the passing of James’ Mother. The man was tall, broad and sleek. Taller than Dan, which doesn’t happen often. The man had these beautiful golden brown eyes, and Dan remembers how lovely they were. They’d met at a bar, just after Dan had dropped James of at a friends house for a sleepover. He could still remember the man’s large hands, and how good it felt to be in someone's touch once more, to finally let go.  
But his son was his entire life, and Dan couldn’t think of anyone better to be spending his life with. Phil is quiet for a little while, his submissive sort of confidence unable to resurface after the awkward encounter.   
“I’ve tried to maintain a relationship a few times, but James and my work hours kind of make it hard to actually find free time.” Dan explains, wanting to keep the conversation going.   
“Yeah, I’m always too busy with the kids, and trying to maintain my theatrical career has sort of been hard ever since I got the job here.” Phil explains as Dan’s ears perk up at the word ‘theatrical’.   
“You act?” The man says, suddenly very intrigued with what Phil has to say. Dan has always loved theatre, but has never really had the confidence or time to continue out of high school.   
“Yes, actually. How could you tell? A gay, late twenties choir teacher into theatre? No way!” Phil’s little sarcastic remark sends Dan into fits of laughter, liking this newly found side of Phil.   
“I’ve always loved theatre, but my love for the art has sort of faded over the last ten years, as my career has sort of taken off in the last five, so.” Phil turns his head, wondering what Dan could do for a living. Dan reads the look on his face, and answers Phil’s thoughts.   
“I’m a lawyer, and I know what you’re thinking. A bisexual, late twenties, theatre loving, single father? No way!” They two men laugh, their little banter-filled conversation suddenly becoming more than the two could ever hope for.   
Soon enough Phil’s students are running up to him, reminding them that they were on next. Phil quickly stands up, bidding Dan goodbye, their short-lived interaction leaving the two wanting more.   
The class heads up to the side of the stage, and Dan takes a seat in the audience, giving James a thumbs up when he reaches his place on the stage. The hall goes silent as the adjudicator announces that James’ school was up next. Phil starts to wave his arms around, and the children begin to sing.   
James was standing in the front row, as he was one of the shortest in his group, despite his Father’s towering height. Dan’s face lights up when he sees James singing, happy that his son enjoys it as much as he does. The kids follow along with Phil's movements, the little actions that go with the lyrics of the song has Dan giggling as he imagines Phil making them up. The kids stop singing and everyone begins clapping, the Mothers of Phil’s students giggling at him as Dan stands up, cheering and whistling, the pride beaming from him. They all bow and walk off the stage, Dan running up to the side of the stage to engulf James in a hug.   
“That was amazing, Buddy! You did so well!” Dan praises his son, his arms coming up to rest of his shoulders. James smile is so big that it makes Dan beam with joy, his mood skyrocketing. Phil walks up behind them after congratulating some of the other students on their efforts. James turns around and hugs Phil’s leg, the teacher bringing his hands down the ruffle the boy’s hair. He kneels down from his standing position so he’s at eye level with James. They start to talk, James giggling at what Phil says. Dan can’t help but smile at the sweet interaction, thoughts filling his head.   
The adjudicator’s voice sounds from the PA system, announcing that the results of the contest will be posted on their website later that night. Phil stands up again to face the crowd of children, announcing that he has a special treat for the kids. The students begin to jump up and down, laughing and squealing with excitement. He asks the kids to line up in two lines, and leads them out to the front of the hall, sitting them all down on the grass.   
“Now, Mr,. Howell is going to get the surprise, but we all have to be very quiet or else he won’t bring them back, do you understand?” Dan’s eyes go wide as Phil announces that Dan will be taking part in his little scheme. Phil turns to Dan, walking up to him, handing him a keychain.   
“Sorry, but I don’t have anyone else with me, and I can’t let them run around unsupervised. There should be a kitchen in the back of the hall, and in the freezer there is something for the kids.” Phil smiles apologetically, his eyes glancing back to the kids, making sure that none of them are acting up. Normally, Dan would have disagreed, making up some sort of excuse to get out of the situation, but for some reason Phil’s introverted demeanor was alluring Dan more that he really wanted it to be.   
Dan starts to walk back into the hall, making a beeline for the wood door on the other side of the hall. Unlocking the door, he finds a small kitchenette containing a fridge, a sink and a few benches. He opens the freezer, and is greeted with a large plastic bag full of ice-blocks.   
“That sweet motherfucker” Dan mutters to himself, finding it a little too endearing that Phil went to all the trouble of buying ice-blocks for his students. He grabs the bag and heads out the door, locking it behind him.  
Thirty seconds later, he’s walking around the corner to find Phil and his students playing ‘duck duck goose’ to pass the time. One student spots Dan and jumps up from their place on the grass, announcing that Phil had brought them ice-lollies. The rest of the kids react like dominos, one after another reacting to the news. Phil stands up, jogging over to Dan.  
“Thank you, I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you sooner, I totally forgot about them!” Phil starts to apologize, grabbing the bag from Dan. Dan shakes his head, wondering why exactly he’s spending his Saturday afternoon helping this sweet-as-candy man. The students line up and one by one Phil starts to hand out the sweet treats, asking each child what flavor they want. After James picks his ice-lolly (raspberry, of course) he takes a seat next to his Father, bringing his tiny legs up to his chest.   
“Are you having fun?” Dan asks, looking down at the boy as he nods, taking a bite of his treat. Phil walks over after giving out all the ice-blocks, asking Dan if he wanted to last one.   
“It’s Grape flavoured” Phil says as he hands Dan the icicle.   
“That’s Dad’s favourite!” James pipes up, staring at Phil.   
“Is it now? That’s funny, it's mine, too!” Phil walks away after saying goodbye to them both, and Dan swears that he sees the man wink at him. Dan leans back on the brick walls of the building, letting out a breath. James begins to talk about something that happened that day as Dan is being swept away by the captivating thought of Mr. Lester.   
Dan finishes his ice-block, after trying to not make it look like the most phallic thing in the world, his sensitive teeth making the whole process quite painful. The two stand up and Dan grabs James’ hand, walking over to say goodbye to the class. Phil’s blue eyes flick up to meet Dan’s sticking his hand out to shake Dan’s. Dan follows through with the action, suddenly feeling like some sort of bashful fourteen year old boy again.   
Dan and James are walking to the car when James starts to shuffle through his backpack, his small hands pulling out a piece of paper, giving it to Dan.  
“Phil said to give this to you.” James said as Dan opens the car door for him. The boy climbs in the car and buckles himself up. Dan walks back to the front of the car, opening the note.   
‘Hey, Dan.   
Like I said before, you’re probably sick of seeing notes being sent home, but I hope you’ll like this one.   
0345 527 586, Call me <3  
-Mr. Lester’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! my tumblr is lesterpeach if you have any questions <33


End file.
